Lo que me gusta de Ti
by nana87
Summary: Es la primera temporada en Tokio, la joven Sakura Kinomoto consigue un pretendiente, un viejo que solo buscaba un heredero , para su fortuna , proponiendole un matrimonio de conveniencia tras la muerte de su padre. sin darle otra salida que aceptar la propuesta.. hasta que conoce al atractivo sobrino Shaoran Li, ¿que hacer? la conveniencia o seguir al corazon,,, pasen y lean...


SCC no me pertenece lastimosamente :( son de las increibles clamps,,, wiiiiiiiiii... tres hurras jejej

:) Konnichiwa a todos este es mi primer fic que escribo espero que les guste… y ahora si comencemos…

Capitulo 1

—la clave para un matrimonio feliz —dijo el Abuelo Masaki—, es mantenerse alejado de la esposa.

En condiciones normales, una frase como esa poco alteraría la vida y el destino de la joven Sakura kinomoto, pero había diez motivos por los que la frase del Abuelo Masaki le resultaba especialmente dolorosa.

Uno, que Masaki Amamiya era su abuelo materno, lo que implicaba que, dos, la esposa en cuestión era su abuela, quien, tres, recientemente había decidido arrancar a Sakura de su tranquila y feliz vida en Tomoeda y, en sus propias palabras, «pulirla y casarla».

Igual de importante era que, cuatro, el Abuelo Masaki estaba hablando con Clow Reed, quien, cinco, había estado casado, y aparentemente había sido feliz, pero, seis, su esposa había muerto y ahora era viudo y, siete, su hijo había muerto el año pasado sin descendencia.

Lo que significaba que, siete, Clow Reed estaba buscando esposa y, ocho, que creía que una alianza con Masaki estaría bien, y, nueve, que le había echado el ojo a Sakura porque, diez, tenía las caderas anchas. (viejo verde.. )

Maldición. ¿Había enumerado dos sietes?

Sakura suspiró, porque era lo máximo que le permitían mientras estaba sentada en el sofá. Poco importaba que hubiera once puntos en lugar de diez. Sus caderas eran sus caderas y, ahora mismo, Clow Reed estaba decidiendo si su próximo heredero se pasaría nueve meses entre ellas.

—¿Has dicho que es la mayor de tres hermanos? —murmuró Clow Reed, mientras la miraba con aire pensativo.

«¿Con aire pensativo?» No era lo más adecuado. Parecía que estaba a punto de relamerse los labios.

Sakura miró a su prima, Tomoyo Daidouji, con inquietud. Tomoyo había venido a visitarla aquella tarde y se lo estaban pasando en grande hasta que Clow Reed hizo su inesperada entrada. El rostro de Tomoyo estaba perfectamente sereno, como siempre que estaba en reuniones pero Sakura vio que abría los ojos con compasión.

Si Tomoyo cuyos modales y actitud eran inalterablemente correctos, independientemente de la ocasión, no podía borrar el horror de su cara, Sakura sabía que estaba metida en un buen lío.

—Además —añadió Masaki, con gran orgullo—, las chicas nacieron sanas y fuertes. —Alzó el sake silencioso por su hija mayor, Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto a quien, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar.

A Masaki no le hizo ninguna gracia que su hija se casara con un caballero de campo sin demasiado dinero. Que era la mama de Sakura

La madre de Tomoyo, en cambio, se había casado con el hijo menor de Yue Tsukishiro , apenas tres meses antes de que el hijo mayor de Tsukishiro decidiera ir a saltar con un caballo mal entrenado y se rompiera su noble cuello. Había sido, en palabras de Masaki, «muy oportuno».

Para la madre de Tomoyo, claro; no para el heredero muerto. Ni para el caballo.

No era extraño que los caminos de Sakura y Tomoyo apenas se hubieran cruzado antes de esa primavera.

—El padre de Sakura tenía nueve hermanos —dijo Masaki.

Sakura se volvió hacia él con cautela. Era lo más cerca que su abuelo había estado de elogiar a su padre, descansara en paz.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Clow Reed, mirando a Sakura con unos ojos más resplandecientes que nunca. Sakura apretó los labios, entrelazó los dedos de las manos en el regazo y se preguntó qué podría hacer para desprender un aspecto de infertilidad.

—Y, por supuesto, nosotros tenemos 7 hijos —añadió Masaki, agitando la mano en el aire con ese movimiento de modestia tan propio de los hombres cuando no son modestos.

—No te mantuviste lejos de tu esposa tanto como dices, ¿eh? —se rió Clow Reed.

Sakura tragó saliva. Cuando Clow se reía o, mejor dicho, cuando hacía cualquier movimiento, las mejillas le colgaban y zangoloteaban. Era una visión terrible que le recordaba a la gelatina de hospital. Realmente, bastaba para que cualquier jovencita echara a correr.

Intentó calcular cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar sin comer para reducir de forma significativa el tamaño de sus caderas, preferiblemente hasta una anchura considerada inaceptable para engendrar hijos.

—Piénsalo —dijo Masaki, dando una palmada en la espalda a su viejo amigo.

—Lo estoy pensando —respondió Clow. Se volvió hacia Sakura, con los ojos azul claro llenos de interés—. Te prometo que lo estoy pensando.

—Pensar está sobrevalorado —anunció la Kaede. Alzó el sake en honor de nadie en particular y se la bebió.

—Había olvidado que estabas aquí, Kaede —dijo Clow.

—Yo nunca me olvido —se quejó Masaki.

—Me refiero a los caballeros, por supuesto —dijo kaede, ofreciendo el vaso de sake vacía a cualquiera de los dos hombres que la cogiera primero para volver a llenársela—. Una dama siempre tiene que estar pensando.

—Ahí es donde no estamos de acuerdo —dijo Clow—.Hatsumi se guardaba sus pensamientos para ella. La nuestra fue una unión espléndida.

—Se mantenía lejos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Masaki

—Como he dicho, fue una unión espléndida.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en la silla que había a su lado. Su prima era muy delgada, con los hombros finos, el pelo de un color negro y los ojos amatista. Sakura siempre pensaba que, a su lado, ella parecía una especie de monstruo. Ella tenía el pelo castaño largo, ojos de color verde muy llamativo y su silueta había atraído una atención no deseada desde su decimosegundo verano.

Sin embargo, nunca jamás las atenciones habían sido menos deseadas como ahora, mientras Clow la miraba como si fuera un caramelo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, intentando imitar a Tomoyo, mientras procuraba que sus pensamientos no se le reflejaran en la cara. Su abuela siempre la reñía por ser demasiado expresiva. «Por el amor de Dios —decía, habitualmente—. Deja de sonreír como si supieras algo. Los caballeros no quieren una mujer que sepa cosas. Al menos, no es lo que buscan en una esposa.»

Entonces, Kaede solía tomarse un poco de sake y añadía: «Puedes aprender muchas cosas cuando te hayas casado. Preferiblemente, con otro caballero que no sea tu marido.»

Si Sakura no sabía nada antes, ahora ya sí. Como el hecho de que al menos tres de los vástagos de los Amamiya no eran hijos de Masaki. Sakura estaba empezando a descubrir que su abuela tenía, aparte de un vocabulario notablemente blasfemo, una visión de la moralidad algo diluida.

Descubrió que tenía ganas de beberse un vaso grande de leche, como si algo tan fresco y puro pudiera devolverle el equilibrio. Nunca se había considerado particularmente remilgada, y los Dioses sabían que era La Kinomoto con más probabilidades de dormirse en el templo, pero parecía que cada día que pasaba en la capital de tokio traía una sorpresa nueva, otro momento que la dejaba boquiabierta y confundida.

Ya llevaba aquí un mes. ¡Un mes! Y todavía tenía la sensación de ir de puntillas, de no estar segura de si hacía o decía lo correcto en cada momento.

Y lo odiaba.

En casa estaba segura. No siempre tenía razón, pero casi siempre estaba segura. En tomoeda, las reglas eran distintas. Y lo peor era que todo el mundo se conocía. Y si no se conocían personalmente, habían oído hablar de los demás. Era como si toda la alta sociedad compartiera una historia secreta de la que Sakura no estaba enterada. Cada conversación escondía un significado más profundo y sutil. Y ella, que además de ser la kinomoto con más probabilidades de dormirse en el templo, era la kinomoto con más probabilidades de decir lo que pensaba, tenía la sensación de que no podía decir nada por miedo a ofender a alguien.

O a hacer el ridículo.

O a dejar en ridículo a otra persona.

No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar la idea de demostrar a su abuelo que su madre realmente había sido una tonta, que su padre había sido un maldito tonto, y que ella era la mayor tonta de todos.

Había mil maneras de hacer el ridículo, y cada día se presentaban nuevas oportunidades. Era agotador intentar evitarlas todas.

Sakura se levantó e hizo una reverencia cuando Clow Reed se marchó, e intentó no darse cuenta de que la mirada del anciano se clavaba en su escote. Su abuelo salió del salón con él y ella se quedó con Tomoyo, su abuela y la botella de sake.

—Tu madre estará encantada —anunció Kaede.

— ¿Con qué, señora? —preguntó Sakura.

Su abuela la miró con hastío, con una pizca de incredulidad y una nota de enfurecimiento.

—Con Clow Reed. Cuando acepté traerte a Tokio jamás imaginé que pudiéramos aspirar a algo más. Has tenido suerte de que esté desesperado.

Sakura sonrió con ironía. Era encantador ser el objeto de la desesperación.

—¿Sake? —le ofreció su abuela.

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—¿Tomoyo? —Kaede ladeó la cabeza hacia su otra nieta, que enseguida negó con la cabeza—. No es gran cosa, eso es cierto —dijo kaede—, pero cuando era joven era bastante apuesto, así que sus hijos no serán feos.

—Qué bien —respondió Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

—Varias de mis amigas estaban enamoradas de él, pero él sólo tenía ojos

para Hatsumi Taeki.

—Tus amigas —murmuró Sakura. Las amigas de su abuela habían querido casarse con Clow Reed. Las amigas de… ¡su abuela! Habían querido casarse con el hombre que, seguramente, quería casarse con ella.

Por todos los Dioses.

—Y morirá pronto —continuó su abuela—. No podrías pedir más.

—Creo que ahora sí que me tomaré ese sake —anunció Sakura.

—Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo, incrédula, lanzándole una mirada de

«¿Qué estás haciendo?».

kaede asintió y le sirvió un poco de sake .

—No se lo digas a tu abuelo —dijo la mujer, mientras le daba el sake—. Cree que las chicas de menos de treinta años no deberían beber alcohol.

Sakura bebió un buen trago. Le resbaló por la garganta ardiendo, aunque no tosió. En casa nunca le habían ofrecido sake, al menos no antes de la cena. Pero ahora necesitaba fuerzas.

—Sra Kaede—dijo el mayordomo—, me ha pedido que le recuerde cuándo había llegado la hora de marcharse a la reunión en casa de la señora matsumoto

—Ah sí, es verdad —respondió esta, gruñendo mientras se levantaba—. Es una vieja muy pesada, pero siempre sirve la mesa de forma estupenda.

Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron mientras su abuela salía del salón y, en cuanto lo hizo, volvieron a sentarse y Tomoyo dijo:

—¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado fuera?

Sakura suspiró.

—Imagino que te refieres a Clow Reed.

—Sólo he estado en Hokaido cuatro días. —Tomoyo lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie y luego suspiró con urgencia—. ¿Y ahora quiere casarse contigo?

—No ha dicho nada de matrimonio —respondió Sakura, aunque hablaba más desde la esperanza que desde la realidad.

—¿Sabes su historia? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—Creo que sí —respondió Sakura—. En parte. —En cualquier caso, no tan bien como Tomoyo. Ya era la segunda temporada en Tokio de su prima y, lo más importante, ella había nacido en ese ambiente. Puede que Sakura incluyera un abuelo algo extravagante, pero, a fin de cuentas, era hija de un hombre de campo. Tomoyo, en cambio, había pasado todas las primaveras y los veranos de su vida en Tokio. Su madre, su tía Nadeshiko, había muerto hacía varios años, pero el empresario Yue Tsukishiro tenía varias hermanas, todas muy bien situadas socialmente. Puede que Tomoyo fuera tímida, y puede que fuera la última persona que uno esperaría que difundiera chismorreos y rumores, pero lo sabía todo.

—Está desesperado por encontrar esposa —le dijo su prima.

Sakura le ofreció lo que ella esperaba que fuera un gesto de desprecio hacia sí misma y dijo:

—Yo también estoy desesperada por encontrar marido.

—No tan desesperada.

Sakura no la contradijo, pero la verdad era que si no concertaba un buen matrimonio pronto, sólo los Dioses sabían qué sería de su familia. Nunca habían tenido mucho, pero, mientras su padre estuvo vivo, siempre habían conseguido salir adelante. No sabía de dónde habían sacado sus padres el dinero suficiente para enviar a sus tres hermanos a la escuela, pero estaban donde tenían que estar: en Seijo, recibiendo una educación de primera. Sakura no sería la responsable de que tuvieran que marcharse.

—Su esposa murió hace no sé cuántos años —continuó Tomoyo—, pero no importaba porque le había dado un hijo sano. Y dicho hijo había tenido dos hijas, de modo que la nuera era fértil.

Sakura asintió y se preguntó por qué la fertilidad siempre era un asunto de la mujer. ¿Acaso los hombres no podían ser infértiles, también?

—Pero entonces su hijo murió. De unas fiebres, creo.

Sakura conocía esa parte de la historia, pero estaba convencida de que Sakura sabía más, así que preguntó:

—¿Y no tiene a nadie que pueda heredar el título? Seguro que debe de existir un hermano o un primo.

—Su sobrino —confirmó Tomoyo—. Shaoran Li. Pero Clow Reed lo odia.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Tomoyo, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Nadie lo sabe. Por celos, quizás. El joven Shaoran Li es terriblemente apuesto. Todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —dijo Sakura, pensando en voz alta, mientras trataba de imaginarse la escena. Se imaginó a un Adonis rubio, con los músculos tensando la tela del chaleco y avanzando entre un mar de féminas inconscientes. Sería mejor si algunas de ellas todavía no hubieran perdido el sentido por completo, quizás aferradas a su pierna, desequilibrándolo…

—¡Sakura..!

Sakura (ups…jeje) volvió a la realidad. Tomoyo la estaba mirando con una urgencia poco habitual en ella, y haría bien de escucharla.

—Sakura, esto es importante —dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió y la invadió una sensación desconocida: quizás era gratitud, aunque seguro que era amor. Apenas acababa de conocer a su prima, pero ya habían establecido un vínculo de afecto, y sabía que Tomoyo haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que ella terminara en un matrimonio infeliz.

Por desgracia, la influencia de Tomoyo no era demasiado grande. Además, no entendía… No, no podía entender la presión que significaba ser la hija mayor de una familia empobrecida.

—Escúchame —imploró Tomoyo—. El hijo de Clow Reed murió hace poco más de un año. Y antes de que el cuerpo de su hijo estuviera frío, Clow Reed empezó a buscar esposa.

—¿Y no debería haberla encontrado ya?

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

—Estuvo a punto de casarse con Liang Wang.

—¿Quién? — Sakura parpadeó, intentando ubicar el nombre.

—Exacto. Nunca has oído hablar de ella. Murió.

Sakura notó cómo arqueaba las cejas. Realmente, era una manera muy fría de anunciar algo tan trágico.

—Dos días antes de la boda. Se resfrió.

—¿Y murió en dos días? —preguntó Sakura. Era una pregunta morbosa, pero es que tenía que saberlo.

—No. Clow Reed insistió en retrasar la ceremonia. Dijo que era por la salud de ella, que estaba demasiado enferma para presentarse, pero todos sabían que sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera suficientemente sana como para darle un hijo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, y entonces la chica murió. Resistió dos semanas. Fue realmente triste. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo. —Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y luego continuó—: Fue una pérdida para Clow Reed, aunque no demasiado cercana. Si se hubieran casado antes de que ella muriera, habría tenido que guardarle luto. En realidad, ya había intentado casarse escandalosamente pronto después de la muerte del hijo. Si la señorita Liang Wang no hubiera muerto antes de la boda, habría tenido que dejar pasar un año de luto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperó antes de empezar a buscar a otra candidata? —preguntó Sakura , temiendo la respuesta.

—Menos de dos semanas. Sinceramente, no creo que hubiera esperado tanto si ya tuviera a otra chica en la recámara. —Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en el sake de Sakura—. Necesito una taza de té —dijo.

Sakura se levantó y tocó la campana, porque no quería que Tomoyo perdiera el hilo de la historia.

—Cuando regresó a Tokio —dijo —, empezó a cortejar a Urasue Tsubaki.

—Tsubaki —murmuró Sakura. El nombre le sonaba, aunque no sabía de qué.

—Sí —dijo Tomoyo, muy animada—. Exacto. Su padre es el empresario Ikei Tsubaki. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. es la tercera de nueve hermanos.

—Dios mío.

—La señorita Liang Wang era la mayor de cuatro, pero… —Tomoyo se interrumpió, porque no sabía cómo decirlo de forma educada.

—¿Tenía la misma figura que yo? —sugirió Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió, muy seria.

Sakura respondió con un gesto de ironía.

—Imagino que Clow Reed nunca se fijó en ti.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de cuarenta y siete kilos.

—Nunca. —Y entonces, en una muestra extraordinaria de blasfemia, añadió—: Gracias a los Dioses.

—¿Qué le pasó a Urasue Tsubaki.? —preguntó Sakura.

—Se fugó. Con un guarda.

—Santo cielo. Pero debían de estar enamorados ya antes. Nadie se fuga con un guarda para evitar una boda con un multimillonario.

—¿Crees que no?

—No —dijo Sakura—. No es práctico.

—No creo que pensara en términos prácticos. Creo que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de casarse con ese… ese…

—No termines la frase, te lo suplico.

Tomoyo le hizo caso.

—Si alguien quisiera evitar un matrimonio con Clow Reed—continuó Sakura—, creo que debe de haber otras formas mejores de hacerlo que casándose con un guarda. A menos, por supuesto, que estuviera enamorada del guarda. Eso lo cambia todo.

—Bueno, ahora da igual. Se marchó a Hong Kong y nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella. Para entonces, la temporada había terminado. Estoy segura de que Clow Reed ha seguido buscando esposa, pero es mucho más fácil durante la temporada, cuando todo el mundo está en Tokio. Además —añadió, por si acaso—, si hubiera estado persiguiendo a otra joven, yo no me habría enterado. Vive en las afuera de Tokio.

—Y ahora ha vuelto —dijo Sakura.

—Sí, y ahora que ha perdido un año entero, querrá encontrar a alguien deprisa. —Tomoyo la miró con una expresión horrible, entre lástima y resignación—. Si está interesado en ti, no va a querer perder el tiempo con ningún cortejo.

Sakura sabía que era cierto y sabía que si Clow Reed le proponía matrimonio, le costaría mucho rechazarlo. Sus abuelos ya habían dejado claro que aprobaban la unión. Su madre le habría permitido oponerse, pero estaba a casi cien kilómetros de distancia. Además, ella sabía exactamente la expresión que vería en sus ojos mientras le decía que no tenía que casarse con el viejo Clow

Habría amor, pero también preocupación. Últimamente, la cara de su madre siempre reflejaba preocupación. Durante el primer año después de la muerte de su padre, todo era dolor, pero ahora sólo había preocupación. Sakura creía que su madre estaba tan preocupada por cómo mantener a la familia que ya no tenía tiempo para el dolor.

Si Clow Reed realmente quería casarse con ella, aportaría suficiente seguridad económica a la familia para aliviar las cargas de su madre. Pagaría la enseñanza de sus hermanos, y aportaría cuantiosas dotes para sus hermanas.

Sakura no aceptaría casarse con él a menos que le garantizara esas dos cosas. Por escrito.

Pero se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos. No le había pedido matrimonio. Y ella todavía no había decidido aceptar la propuesta. ¿O sí?

**notas de la autora : osea mua jejeje...espero que les haya gustado ...este primer fic,,, que comienzo raro verdad,,, jejej no se preocupen esto comienza recien ,, bien como se dice sugerencia y alelele... jojo tomatazos a la orden ..:)**

**atte.**

**nana87**


End file.
